


Day 6: Flame

by ANE925



Series: 30 Days Tumblr Prompt Challenge [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, M/M, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANE925/pseuds/ANE925
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a bored Sterek shipper, who happens to be a fire demon, gets bored and realizes that his ship could be canon if he just gave them a gentle nudge in the right direction? Insanity ensues...<br/>Or<br/>Five times a Fire demon tried to get Stiles and Derek together and the one time they did. .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 6: Flame

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'_

_Do you feel my heart beating_

_Do you understand_

Stiles was going to murder someone. Seriously, someone was going to die, period. He was just trying to check out some mysterious events. Nothing major, nothing too big, just odd. Now, here he was, driving through the pouring rain and, to top it all off, the only radio station that was working was playing this. And, of course, his iPod had died, so he couldn't even plug that in to play music. And silence would be worse, way worse.  What even was his life anymore?

_Do you feel the same_

_Am I only dreaming_

Stiles gritted his teeth, as his knuckles whitened on the steering wheel. It wasn't that it was a bad song per say... He was just so not in the mood for self-reflective love songs. Especially, since things with Derek... nope, not even gonna touch that. Not gonna think about how,over the past few months, Derek had been showing up and letting him hang out more and more frequently.  And not just for help with the latest supernatural crisis. In fact, there really hadn't been a supernatural crisis in months... And Derek still let him come over to do research, homework, or to just chill, and,  really, now that Stiles was thinking about it....

'Nope' Stiles thought, shaking his head. Not thinking about it. As he refocused on the road, Stiles let out a curse. There, stumbling out of the woods, was Derek. What the hell was he even doing here? Slowing down to a stop, Stiles made eye contact with Derek, just as the radio blared

_Is this burning an eternal flame_

'Fucking radio!' Stiles thought as he slammed the evil device off. He was wrong, silence was much more preferable to this. Just then, Derek collapsed on the side of the road.

"Derek!" Stiles yelled over the rain. Getting out of the car, Stiles ran to him.

"Come on Sourwolf, you're fine. Right?" Stiles asked as he knelt down next to Derek.

"Fine, Fine," Derek replied much to Stiles' relief.

"What happened? Where are you hurt? Why are you even out here? Wha..."

"Can I answer one question before you ask five more?" Derek said, cutting him off. On the plus side, he was now sitting up.

"I don't know. Are you actually going to answer them or just grunt?" Stiles snarked back.

Derek just bared his fangs a bit in irritation before replying, "Smartass," he started, causing Stiles to roll his eyes because, really?

"I am here for the exact same reason you are, I am assuming. Checking out the odd events that have been happening. I'm not hurt, at least not physically, and nothing attacked me. I found another location basically dripping magic, but as soon as I stepped into the clearing there was a loud bang and I was thrown back. However, nothing happened till I made it to the road and then I just felt...weak, tired. I'm fine now though," Derek finished and, man, was Stiles glad that they had moved on to actually telling each other what was happening instead of just giving out bits and pieces.  

"You know, if you had asked me to come out with you, this wouldn't have happened? But, no, you had to go play self-sacrificing hero," Stiles said. Derek, however, was not impressed and just gave Stiles, and his jeep, a look and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, shut up," Stiles snapped without heat. Ok, so he might not, exactly, have room to talk. Derek just snorted.

"Alright, Alright, let's get you back and I'll run some tests to make sure there aren’t any lingering spells on you," Stiles told Derek, as he offered a hand to help him up. With a grunt, he hauled Derek up to his feet and they walked to his jeep.

Halfway home, Derek muttered a quiet, “Thank you,” making Stiles smile and turn the radio back on. He silently thanked anyone listening, that it was not a love song that come on. ______________________________________________________________________________

_I believe it's meant to be, darlin'_

Was the first thing that Stiles heard as he came to. Damn, his head hurt. He went to raise a hand to his head when his brain came back on, and finally took in his surroundings. He was chained to a bed, in nothing but his boxers. Though, he was happy to note that they were, indeed, his boxers. Next, the room was filled with lit candles and, when he said filled, he meant filled. Like, we are about to sacrifice you and need an over abundance of candles, filled.

_I watch you when you are sleeping_

_You belong with me_

And... that was creepy. A quick look to his left, showed Stiles that there was a radio playing the music. And, wow, were they going for irony points, tying him to a bed, while that played? Or was that just coincidence?

_Do you feel the same_

_Am I only dreaming_

 

What.... why did this song seem eerily familiar? Did it? It definitely did. It was right on the tip of his tongue, if he just could get to it... Oh well, something to reflect and worry about later... You know, when he wasn't chained to bed, after being kidnapped in the dead of night. And, great, now he was totally comparing this to an old school, vampire film in his head. Just as Stiles was weighing the options of breaking his thumbs to escape, the door was broken down. Derek came rushing in, fangs bared, claws out, completely ready to throw down. Too bad there was no one but Stiles in here.

"I think it's just me, big guy," Stiles said, drawing Derek’s attention to him. Just as Derek made eye contact, Stiles heard the radio buzz out...   

_Or is this burning an eternal flame_

And, oh, hello deja vu. How are you doing? Because this was a total deja vu moment. Stiles couldn't help but blush, and then blush harder, when he realized that Derek could see just how far his blush went. Even worse, Derek was looking straight at his display of embarrassment.

"Do me a favor and, just, kill me know?" Stiles asked him.

Derek snorted in amusement, at his expense, and cut through the chains.

______________________________________________________________________________

 

_Say my name_

_Sun shines through the rain_

_A whole life so lonely_

Derek had had this damn song stuck in his head all day. He wasn't even sure that he had known this song before today! And nothing was making it stop. It was playing constantly, on repeat in his head. And, because Derek was beginning to suspect he was life's bitch, it had started to pour on his walk home from the grocery store, where he had had to pick up tampons for Erica because he was a good Alpha and,apparently, a good Alpha took care of its pack, meaning tampon runs... Derek was rethinking his stance on being a "good" Alpha.  Just as Derek was thinking about stripping and fully shifting, he heard a familiar rumbling coming down the road.

And, no, he would not like to examine why the jeep’s rumbling was familiar to him. Or how he could always pick out Stiles' heart beat in a crowd or from further away then he should have been able to.  Or...

Nope, not thinking about it. Derek was just debating if he really wanted Stiles to see him looking this pathetic, or if he just wanted to make a run for it. The decision was made for him when Stiles' jeep rolled to a stop next to him. With a sigh, Derek pulled open the passenger door and slipped into the passenger seat.

"You know, you can call if you need a lift? Or, like, anything really, right?" Stiles asked him, throwing him a towel. Derek had just started to towel himself off, when he heard something that made him freeze.

_And then come and ease the pain_

There, coming out of the radio, was the song that had been stuck in his head all day. Stiles must have seen his stare because he gave an uncomfortable chuckle.

"Yeah, this song has been all over lately, weird, right?" Stiles said.  Derek turned to answer him and, just as he made eye contact, he heard the radio fucking whisper...

_I don't want to lose this feeling, oh_

Derek couldn't hit the off button fast enough. Stiles gave him a look, to which Derek gave a shrug.

"That song’s been in my head all day and I want it out. Do you mind...?" Derek asked, answering Stiles' unspoken question and hoping that Stiles wouldn't mind him changing the channel.

"Yeah, go for it man." Stiles said to him. And maybe it was just the heat from the jeep, but the tips of Stiles' ears seemed redder than usual. Not that Derek keow what color his ears were normally... Because he didn't.

'It's gonna be a long car ride' Derek thought, as he switched the station

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Say my name_

_Sun shines through the rain_

‘Seriously! Seriously. What is with this song?’ Stiles thought, looking up at the little circular speaker in the ceiling of the grocery store. It seemed like this song had been following him around for weeks.

_A whole life so lonely_

_And then come and ease the pain_

Stiles snorted. He couldn't help it. The song was just so... mushy. And it kept appearing at the oddest times. Oh well, whatever.

Stiles was debating between two cereals, one was better for his Dad, but the other was only slightly worse and was something his Dad might actually eat, when he heard an ominous creak...

"STILES!" Derek yelled, and, wait, Derek grocery shopped?

Stiles didn't really have time to think about it before he was pulled out of the aisle and into a strong, well defined, chest, just as the aisle came crashing down where he had been standing.

"Wha...What?" Stiles asked, shocked.

"Stiles. Stiles, look at me," Derek said, hands coming up to cup Stiles face so that Derek could look at him. Giving him a quick once over, Derek asked, "Are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere?" and, wow, Derek's eyes were pretty this close up. Like two swirling universes. And, wow, he must really be in shock if he just compared Derek's eyes to the universe.

"I’m fine, not even a scratch," Stiles reassured Derek, seeing the concern in his eyes. And, didn't that stir up those feelings that Stiles definitely was not thinking about?  

_I don't want to lose this feeling, oh_

Stiles heard from overhead. He was beginning to think that this song might be more relatable than he first thought.

______________________________________________________________________________

_Close your eyes, give me your hand_

_Do you feel my heart beating_

Derek was following the whisper of the song through the woods. It just wasn't natural how it kept popping up. Especially, now that it seemed as if the trees themselves were singing the words.

_Do you understand_

No, he bloody didn't! Derek didn't understand at all. Why was he being haunted by a song of all things? Derek was determined to get to the bottom of this.

_Do you feel the same_

Did he feel the same way about what? About who? Why couldn't curses ever be direct? Why did they always feel the need to be vague and mysterious?

Suddenly, Derek was in a small clearing. He noticed a figure in the center of it but, before he got a good look, there was a blinding white light.

When Derek came to, he knew that something was wrong. Stumbling over to the river near by, Derek looked to confirm what he knew.  And, yup, he was a full-fledged wolf.

_Am I only dreaming_

He better be only dreaming. He couldn't be stuck! Now was not the time for this! Derek took off in the direction of the house that held the only person that Derek both trusted to see him like this and could also possibly help.

_Or is this burning an eternal flame_

The words filled his head, mocking him, as he left the clearing.

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'_

_Do you feel my heart beating_

_Do you understand_

Stiles was getting really tired of this song. It kept getting stuck in his head and, at this point, it was starting to feel more ominous than just annoying.

Stiles was pulled from his musing by a soft...whine?... That was definitely a whine, followed by a... by a scratch? Grabbing his bat, Stiles left the living room couch and slowly crept toward the back door. The whining grew louder and the scratching more insistent.

Stiles slowly peeked out the back door window where he saw...a wolf, an, honest to God, wolf. Stiles was busy debating whether he should call animal control or the pack, when the moon came out from behind the clouds, hitting the wolf, and showed off the white triskele mark between the wolf’s shoulder blades.

_Do you feel the same_

_Am I only dreaming_

Stiles felt like he was dreaming... and, now, so wasn't the time for creepy, stalking music.

"Derek? Stiles asked, throwing open the back door.

The wolf's whining stopped, and its ears drooped. It, Derek, lowered his head, in clear embarrassment, before nodding.

"Oh my gosh, Derek!" Stiles exclaimed, ushering the wolf into his house before dropping the bat to the floor and himself to his knees.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" Stiles asked, enraged. However, Derek just shook his head, signaling that he couldn't speak, looking miserable. Then, Derek seemed to perk up, ears coming up and tongue sticking out. Stiles really shouldn't find it adorable because one, it was Derek and two, he was cursed, but Stiles did anyway. Derek bit into his pant leg and pulled him out the back door, which Stiles had forgotten to close, nice.

"What is it Lassie?" Stiles asked before he could stop himself. Derek bared his teeth and rolled his eyes in response. And, really? Really. Only Derek could pull off eye rolling in a wolf’s body.

Derek started pawing at the dirt in the ground, writing in it. After a few minutes, he sat back, looking at Stiles. When Stiles came forward, he saw that Derek had written 'ETERNAL FLAME' into the ground.

Stiles knew exactly what he was talking about and was pissed. The song had just jumped from mild annoyance to full on threat. As if on cue, both Derek and Stiles looked at the forest, as it seemed to whisper mockingly,

_Is this burning an eternal flame_

Oh, something was going to burn in an eternal flame... Stiles would make sure of that.

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'_

Someone was singing in the clearing. Stiles had researched like crazy and determined that some being was messing with them and using the music to do it. Apparently, they were working the spell through the music, who knew you could do that?

Anyway, Stiles had followed the spell back and it lead Derek and him here. Steeling himself, Stiles looked at Derek who nodded his head and bared his teeth, it was time to confront this being.

_Do you feel my heart beating_

_Do you understand_

"Actually, we really don't" Stiles called out as they entered the clearing with Derek. The creature, a bloody fire demon, spun around, shock evident on his face.

"So, maybe you could explain to us why you decided that it would be funny to turn Derek into a wolf. Then, maybe, you would be kind enough to turn him back," Stiles said, with a grin so sharp it could cut diamonds and steel lining his voice. Derek flashed his teeth and growled, hackles raising.

"Whoa, Whoa hold on!" the fire demon cried, hand held up in defense. Stiles stopped his advance and cocked an eyebrow at him. Derek, for his part, growled lower.

"Ok, wow, hi, my name’s Tom, nice to meet you." he said, which… what?

"I wasn't trying to be funny or hurt anyone. I was trying to help! Sorry if it hurt, Derek, I didn't think it would," he apologized to Derek. Then, he lowered his hand and sighed.

"Look, you guys saved my home from those trolls a couple of months ago. I never got the chance to thank you and I hate being indebted to anyone for too long. So, I was trying to think of what I could gift you to show my gratitude. Then it hit me. Love. I could give you the gift of love! So, that's what I was trying to do," he finished.

"What! You can't force to people to love each other and call it a gift!" Stiles protested.

"Please," he said, rolling his eyes, "I didn't force anything, you can't force love. I just noticed how gone you two were for each other and thought that, if I gave you a few nudges, you two would finally pull your heads out of your asses and realize it."

"What?" Stiles said again, completely confused.

"Hello, fire demon, I know burning love when I see it," he informed them.

"But, you turned him into a wolf! How am I supposed to date a wolf?" Stiles asked, close to hysterics, this wasn't real, was it?

"You were supposed to realize that you love him and give him a kiss on the head! It's in, like, every fairy tale ever!" he exclaimed. Stiles was done. He was so done with this conversation. His crush on Derek was so obvious, even a fire demon could spot it. He and Derek really needed to talk if it was this bad.

"Look, can you just turn him back? Please?" Stiles tried asking, couldn't hurt right?

"You know you could just kiss..."

"I do not want to tell anyone that our first kiss was when he was in wolf form!" Stiles hissed at the fire demon, cutting him off. Then, Stiles immediately turned bright red, realizing what he had said.

"Fine, fine, no need to be so touchy." he said and then started to sing.

_Do you feel the same_

_Am I only dreaming, ah_

_An eternal flame_

The fire demon, Tom, finished singing and a flame landed on Derek. Derek shuddered once and shifted back into the man that he was supposed to be. Stiles threw him the bag of clothes that he had brought.

"Thank you," he said to Tom.

"Sure," Tom replied with a shrug.

"Just, promise me you two will actually go on one date? Just to see if it will work," Tom begged. A fire demon should not be able to pout and give puppy eyes.

"We'll talk," Derek told him, grabbing Stiles' arm and pulling him from the clearing. Stiles just grinned and waved goodbye over his shoulder.

"Oh, one last question," Stiles yelled as Derek continued to drag him away

"Why The Bangles?"

"Why not? It seemed appropriate to me," Tom yelled back with a laugh.  

______________________________________________________________________________

Three years later, and there Stiles was. Getting ready to walk down the aisle and marry Derek. The past three years had been a rollercoaster ride but Stiles wouldn't have traded it for the world. And, to think, they owed all this to a fire demon.

Stiles and Derek had personally delivered the invitation to Tom. He had been ecstatic and promised to show up.

True to his word, Tom had showed, took one look around at the night wedding, and sent out little dancing fire balls. They covered everything in such a nice soft glow, that even Lydia was impressed. Now, they were just waiting for Stiles to walk down the aisle.

"You all set, kiddo?" His Dad asked him with a soft smile on his face and unshed tears gleaming in his eyes.

"Yeah, I am," Stiles said, returning the smile and taking his Dad's arm. His father had insisted and who was Stiles to deny him?

The Wedding march started and everyone stood, however, as soon as Stiles and his dad started down the aisle, it switched to a different song.

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'_

_Do you feel my heart beating_

_Do you understand_

_Do you feel the same_

_Am I only dreaming, ah_

_Is this burning an eternal flame_

Stiles was going to kill someone. He was going to kill someone, period.

"Which one of you fuckers changed my wedding march song?” Stiles asked, already halfway down the aisle, giving the pack the stink eye. He knew it was one of them. They were all laughing and snickering. Even Derek was chuckling at him.

Derek, who looked just stunning in his suit, stood at the top of the alter with a face filled now with laugh lines. Stiles would kill the pack later, he had a man to marry. Stiles reached the steps of the aisle and was about to walk up the steps when, suddenly, there was a hand in his face.

Looking up, his eyes met Derek's smiling face, happiness and contentment dancing in his eyes, with his hand outstretched to help him up.

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'_

With a smile of his own, Stiles reached forward, taking Derek's outstretched hand,and letting Derek pull him up.

**Author's Note:**

> The song throughout the fic is ‘Eternal Flame’ by The Bangles. Basically, I saw the prompt and, immediately, this song got stuck in my head, so I built a story around it. Don’t judge me, I am perfectly sane and stable. Hope you enjoyed the crazy!
> 
> As always, I offer my soul and writing to the real fire demon, um, I mean my angelic Beta. Who might just kill me if I don’t learn the meaning of the word “Drabble”...oops.


End file.
